Suing Tipton
by star2894
Summary: The cast of So Randon and Mackinzie Falls are boarding the S.S. Tipton for a little time off and a meet and greet with fans but when two cast members get hurt, the S.S. Tipton is sued. Who is responsible for the accident?


**This story is dedicated to ****Basketballchic101. Thanks for the idea!**

**SONNY'S POV**

"Yay cruise, I can go to a five star spa." Tawni squealed.

"Yeah, Three weeks at sea with pretty girls in bikinis." Nico said.

"And don't forget the buffet." Grady added.

"All that room to explore." Zora rubbed her hands together.

"What about you Sonny , what your favorite part of a cruise?" Nico asked.

"Well actually, I'll never really been on one before." I said. "But it sounds like fun."

"It is, there's so much to do." Zora said. "You can explore with me Sonny if you want, I'm sure you'll fit in a vent." I was going to say something but Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me next to her.

"Sonny and I are going to be working on our tans." she stated.

"Ooh, can I watch." Nico said. Tawni slapped him. "Sorry got a little carried away."

"Maybe Sonny wants to check out the buffet with me." Grady chimed in.

"Or scour the sky deck for ladies with me." Nico said. We all gave him looks.

"Did you just here yourself?" Zora said.

"Yeah." he turned his head. "Make it fast." Zora slapped him this time. When he turned back towards us, Tawni reached over and slapped him again. "What was that for?" He rubbed his face.

"Next time you say something stupid and I'm sure you will." Tawni said. Marshall finally interrupted before things got to out of hand.

"Children calm down." he said.

"We're not kids." Tawni objected. "Well Zora is." Zora gave her a look but Tawni didn't even flinch.

"Your all acting like it, with the exception of Sonny."

"Oh right Sonny." Tawni turned to me. I'm coming over to your house tonight to help you pack, you have to bring the best bikini so you can get a perfect tan. Well not better than mine."

"I don't really have a bikini." Tawni's jaw dropped.

"You don't have a bikini! No wonder your always pale white. We're buying you one after we leave the studio."

"That's not necessary, I don't need one." I said

"Of coarse you need one." she countered.

"Yes you do." Nico said out loud when I don't think he meant to. Tawni was about to slap him again but he backed away. "Hey you already hit remember." Tawni put her hand down.

"When your right your right." she said. Nico relaxed his stance. Tawni looked at Zora. "Zora could you help me out?"

"What's the magic word?" Zora asked.

"Please." Tawni said in an annoyed voice. Zora smiled and reached up and smacked Nico across the face. Marshall stepped in between them.

"That's it, time out for all three of you, go and face the wall." Marshall ordered.

"You can't put me in time out, I'm 17." Tawni said. Marshall pointed.

"Wall now." Nico and Zora went strait there but Tawni stood there for a minute with an angry look on her face but eventually went to the wall. They looked funny standing there facing the wall, it reminded me of kindergarten.

"I think you guys have forgotten that this isn't just a vacation. It's a meet and greet for your fans. That means three times a week you will have to put an hour out of your day to sign autographs and meet the fans." Tawni groaned. "No groaning in time out." Marshall barked. I couldn't help but giggle, I tried to keep it low though so Tawni wouldn't get mad at me. "Now as I was saying, you will have to sign autographs and stuff a few times a week but the rest of the time we will have a part of the ship blocked of that is only for you so you will have some privacy. You may go to other parts of the ship but at your own risk, who knows what some of these fans will do. There is just one area your not allowed in and that is the school area. The students are on spring break but the cruise manager has asked that you stay out of there."

"Are we going to share rooms?" I asked.

"I hope not." Tawni said from the wall.

"Tawni." Marshall said. Tawni waved her hands in the air.

"I know, no talking in time out."

"You will each have separate rooms." Marshall said. Tawni did a little dance.

"Halleluiah." she yelled. Marshall just shook his head.

"Sonny's and Tawni's will be connected." Marshall continued. "And Nico and Grady's will be connected, Zora's will be individual." Zora leapt into the air.

"Yeah! Take that suckers." she hollered. Tawni shoved her while she wasn't looking and she fell to the floor. "Hey, who did that?" she asked angrily. Tawni quickly pointed at Nico and before he knew what was going on Zora was on his back strangling him. For a twelve year old she had a pretty good choke hold. Marshall rushed over to them and tried to pry Zora off of Nico by grabbing her waist and Grady tried to peel her arms away from his neck. Tawni stood by the wall laughing her but off and I couldn't do anything but watch everything unfold in front of me.

"Come on guys," Marshall said. "I have one more thing to tell you." I think he was hoping that would get Zora to let go but she held on.

"Leave her alone Marshall, if she was going to kill him she'd of done it by now." Tawni said still laughing. Marshall gave her a look and continued trying to get Zora to let go of Nico. Amongst all the chaos there was a knock at the door and Chad walked in. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Tawni made a barfing sound for a second then went back to laughing. Chad and I had been dating for the past three months. Our anniversary was last Saturday and he got me a gold heart shaped locket (Which I was wearing). No one on either cast was really happy about it but they learned to live with it. Chad watched everything that was going on, from Zora strangling, to Nico choking, Marshall and Grady pulling, and Tawni laughing. He gave me a questioning look. I decided to fill him in. I pointed as I talked.

"Zora thinks Nico pushed her when it was really Tawni and Grady and Marshall are trying to get her to release Nico so he can breath."

"Man your friends are weird. No offence." He added. I shook my head a little.

"None taken." he looked at Zora then back to me.

"I bet I could get her to let go."

"Go for it." I encouraged. He took a step forward.

"Mackenzie Falls is coming on the cruise with you." he said clearly and loud enough for everyone to hear. Zora immediately let go and both she and Marshall fell backwards. Nico bent over breathing deeply and Tawni's laughing ceased and was replaced with a look of horror on her face. Marshall stood up and helped Zora to her feet.

"That was the other thing I was trying to tell you guys." Marshall said as he brushed himself off. He walked towards the door. "You have two days to pack." As he walked out into the hallway you could hear him mumble. "I'm to old for this." I smiled and them swung my arms around Chad.

"Yay your coming." I'm sure I sounded a little bit like Tawni but I was excited. He hugged me back.

"Yeah, my producer just told us."

"I'm so happy, it's going to be a lot more fun now." I said. Everyone else groaned.

…

**CODY'S POV**

**I walked around the sky deck picking up all the dirty towels. I hated this job and I hated Zack every time I thought about how much I hated the job because he was the one that spent all the money on my card. **

"**I hate Zack, I hate Zack." this had become a daily thing for me. "I hate Zack, I hate Zach, I hate Zack."**

"**Dude." I looked up. Shoot it's Zack.**

"**Heeeey." I said slowly. "I thought you were working."**

"**I was but then I found this flyer." he held it up.**

"**So." I said.**

"**So, it says the cast of So Random and Mackenzie falls are going to be on the S.S. Tipton for the next three weeks to do a meet and greet with fans. And you know what that means." he waited for me to say something but I chose not to. "It means in two days this place is going to be filled with hot celebrity girls."**

"**So what. I think me and Bailey are about to break the friendship zone." Zack rolled his eyes.**

"**Sonny Monroe is coming."**

"**Give me that." I grabbed the flyer and scanned the list of names. Her name was written under the So Random cast. I held the flyer against my chest. "Peace my heart be still."**

"**I know, she's hot." Zack said. "So is her cast mate Tawni Hart." I gave him back the flyer.**

"**I have to go pick out what I'm going to wear." I walked off. "cover for me." I hollered back.**

"**Wait, what?" I heard him say but I kept walking. I'm going to meet Sonny Monroe!**


End file.
